Unnamed
by Immortal Star
Summary: An unexpected event drastically changes the lives of Max and White.
1. Not only a memory

Unnamed 

AUTHOR: Northern Star – Formerly known as White Kittie -

Summary: An unexpected event drastically changes the lives of Max and White.

Rating: PG-13 cause I think the content isn't all that bad. And you know what I say – if you don't like it, then don't read it.

Timeline: After Fuhgeddaboutit, the virus was cured by me. That's not what the story's about, it was just, cured. Then Exposure happened, which straight bolted towards the runes. Now, we live in an AU. Yay!

A/N: I want to thank a few people before I start this trilogy.

First off, Glenaan. Thanks for letting me use the 'Golden Fleece' theory in my story. The Golden Fleece theory comes from her story 'In from the Cold', one of the best reads I've had in a while, and I think you will enjoy it too! (Unless you're not M/L, that is…)

Second comes alowlypotato, for her support in writing White, and giving me some ideas. Also for the late-night chat conversations when I couldn't sleep. And Black Rose for her help with some scenes I couldn't seem to figure out.

Third… The entire M/W clan at TBW for encouraging me to write this… Thanks :D.

This has turned from M/L to Multi-shipper to totally nuts. Read at your own risk.

This first chapter mostly consists of a flashback, but it's crucial to the story.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter #1 – Not only a memory

It's too bad, it's too bad   
Too late, so wrong, so long   
It's too bad that we had no time to rewind   
Let's walk, let's talk   
Let's talk

****

**_~Nickelback – Too bad~_**

It was a usual rainy night in Seattle, and it fitted Max's mood. The pounding of the water against the window intermingled with the sounds of thunder. It was a perfect description of her thoughts: Total chaos.

Logan stopped by every once in awhile to ask if she wanted to talk, or eat something. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. She didn't even know what had driven her to come to Fogle towers after what happened a few days before.

A bright light filled the room, and she looked up just in time to see a huge wave of lightning in the distance. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her knees. It had always been like this in her life… Just when it seemed that things where looking up, something would happen and give her a setback.

She was vaguely aware of Logan standing behind her. It was when she felt his hand on her shoulder that she looked up. She knew she looked like hell, and that the concern in his wasn't for nothing.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," He began, but she cut him off.

"I'm not hungry."

He sighed, but did not retreat to the computer room as he'd done earlier that day. Instead he stayed behind her, watching the rain fall down. She'd been like this all day, and it was seriously starting to worry him. When she'd gotten here, she hadn't wanted to talk about anything. It worried him not to know what had brought her into this stage. The only time that he'd seen her like this was after the whole Ben fiasco.

Max leaned her forehead against the cold window, sighing deeply. She wanted to tell Logan everything that had happened when she'd disappeared one and a half month ago, but so far hadn't been able to get a word past her throat. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Logan noticed her distress, and calmly wrapped his arms around her slender form. She leaned against him, sobbing softly. He dropped a tender kiss on the top of her head, softly rocking her as she cried.

When her sobs died down, Max angrily wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her bathrobe.

"Max, what happened?" Logan softly whispered, holding her tight against him.

"So much," She paused, taking a deep breath, "I just don't know where to start."

"Just start at the beginning."

Max nodded, and took a deep breath, and began her story.

_1 Week ago_

__

Max slowly opened her eyes, and was immediately overcome by a killer headache. Her vision was foggy, and she blinked a few times, before moving to sit up. She observed the room she was in, and nearly groaned as she recognized it to be a cell.

_The last thing she could recall was fighting White, who had somehow managed to track her down to the street she was making a delivery to. The fight had been long and gruesome, and he'd managed to knock her out in the end._

_Which offered a good explanation for the cause why her head was hurting so much._

_She moved of the cot, attempting to stand on her legs. No sooner was she overcome by a nasty sense of nausea, and she heavily leaned against the wall to keep herself from falling onto the floor._

_Laughter sounded from outside the cell, and she moved her head to look up. She let out a low hiss, as her eyes met those of Ames White._

_"Comfy, 452?" He mockingly asked, leaning against the wall that faced her cell._

_"No, I want my money back. They clearly said that it would be five-star hotel, but only by the sight of you they can degrade to minus one."_

_White only smiled at that,_

_"Stop, 452, really, you're hurting me." He said this in a bored tone, while stalking around her cage. Her eyes followed his every move._

_"What, fearing I'll kill you?"_

_"Considering that's what you have been trying to do since the first time you saw me, I'd consider a yes."_

_Just as White was about to respond to that, the doors on his left burst open to reveal two men. They walked in without saying a word to White, and unlocked the cell door._

_Max tensed up, ready to fight. The two familiars merely smiled, acting quickly. Before she could even react, one was behind her, holding her arms in a tight grip. With the drugs still taking effect, there wasn't much she could do but co-operate._

_One of them aimed a gun at her head, and she could see he wasn't going to have a problem with it. She felt White's eyes on her the entire time as they led her down the hallways. After a little while, they got to a big hall, which Max recognized to be the hall of Ray's old 'School'._

_Standing in the middle of it, she saw the same Priestess that had held the ceremony. She was led onwards, until she was facing the woman. Behind her, the heavy wooden doors were closed, and from the corner of her eyes she could see Ames White pulling a heavy bolt chain around the knobs. They obviously weren't letting her get away._

_Still not ready to give up, she fiercely struggled against the two men holding her down._

_"Now, now 452." The Priestess spoke, in a tone more likely to be deserved by a child._

_Max stopped her struggling, meeting the Priestess' gaze with an ice-cold glare of her own._

_"My name's Max!"_

_"Fine 'Max'" She mockingly said, smiling, "You're probably wondering why you're here-"_

_"If it's because I need to have a bullet through my head, I'd like to get it over with."_

_"That can be done." White spoke behind her. The Priestess glared at him, and he silenced._

_'Probably the only person who can shut him up,' Max thought, willing herself not to smile at what she'd just found out._

_"You are much too valuable to be killed, you see 'Max', with your special DNA, you have become totally immune to the coming-"_

_"Yeah, I sorta noticed." Max said in a bored tone._

_"Which was supposed to be used against us… But with a slight twist of the plan, it can be very much useful to us."_

_At Max's blank stare, she added,_

_"We have chosen you to become our breeder, 452."_

_Max's eyes widened, and suddenly her strength leaped back to life. She struggled with all her might, kicking one of the men of her. White rushed to help his race, managing to hold her down long enough so the other man could sedate her. She locked a hateful glare on White, before darkness overtook her. From far away she could hear a shout coming from White, but what he said was lost to her, as she faded into an empty void._

_When she opened her eyes again, she was in an operating room, with doctors moving around her. A woman, looking to be in her late thirties set her eyes on her, and then turned to the other two standing nearby her._

_"She's awake."_

_There was rustling behind her, and when she attempted to turn herself to see what was happening, she found herself being held down by strong bonds. Fiercely, she pulled her arm, testing their strength._

_They weren't made of metal, but the material came quite close to the strength of it. There was no such chance as getting out of here, but she had to try. The Priestess' words kept running through her head, and they gave her a pretty good idea of the reason she was here._

_The doctors approached her calmly, but she didn't trust them a bit. The woman that had first acknowledged her to be awake calmly spoke,_

_"You can choose to co-operate –"_

_"Bite me!"_

_"Or not." She continued, grabbing a needle from the table next to her._

_Max immediately tensed up, not quite ready to make this easy on them. She moved her arm in every angle she could, even if it were just a few inches. The doctor sighed, looking rather bored._

_"Now, now 452, there's no need to fight a battle you can't win…"_

_The two doctors who hadn't even uttered a single word to her ever since she'd woken up held her arm down, and the woman plunged the needle into her arm. Max watched the liquid move down into her veins._

_There was sigh of relief from the doctor, who turned to her colleges._

_"Get everything ready. We're damn lucky that the methods have improved since the 80's, but timing is still crucial."_

_The two promptly nodded, moving to gather tools. The woman turned to Max again, and then check her watch._

_"1 minute, 452…"_

_"Why are you doing this?" Max asked, starting to feel drowsy from the sedation._

_"Because I want continuation of my kind," A smile flashed across her face, "Even if it means I have to treat freaks like you."_

_Max didn't even get a chance to respond to that, as the familiar blackness once more took her over._

_It seemed as if hundreds of hours had passed when she woke up again. She slowly opened her eyes, immediately taken aback by a soar, low thumping in the back of her head._

_She gazed up at the ceiling of her cell, for a moment trying to remember what had happened. Then the memories came flooding back, and she gasped in realization of what must have happened. She moved her head up, ignoring the burning pain, and checked her surroundings._

_The cell she'd woken up in when she'd been brought here looked the same, but she was on a different bed, surrounded by IV drips. Her thoughts were stopped abruptly by the sound of the iron cell door being opened._

_"Good, you're up." The voice sounded familiar, and as the person moved to stand in front of her, she sighed, recognizing her to be the doctor that had sedated her earlier._

_"Never thought of you to be a sleeper 452," She mused, pushing in a small tray._

_That raised a question in Max's head._

_"How long was I asleep?"_

_"4 days."_

_4 days. She'd never slept that long in her entire life, hell, she knew no human who had slept that long in his entire life. The drug must've been very strong, which would explain why it hadn't taken immediate effect on her._

_The doctor moved around the bed, simply checking the IV drips._

_"You'll need to stay down a few more days, then we'll run some tests on you… Luckily methods have improved, we'll be able to determine things much faster."_

_"Determine what?" Thought she had a pretty good assumption, she still wished her thoughts were wrong._

_"Whether you're pregnant or not." The doctor put it bluntly, and Max felt her insides go cold at the words. The doctor smiled at her reaction, ignoring the glares she was getting from her._

_The tray was pushed to the side of the bed, and she looked at it. There were several countless pills, and some sandwiches that barely looked eatable. But, even if she refused to eat, the woman watching her like a hawk would surely shove it down her throat._

_She slowly ate, and then downed all the pills with a glass of water. The doctor smiled at that, and after Max had finished eating, she took the tray and walked out of the door._

_After closing it, the lights were turned off, leaving Max alone with her thoughts. A tear silently trickled down her cheek, landing on the hard cotton sheets covering her body. This couldn't be happening, but the pain she was feeling was a straight up sign that it was._

_The days that passed by after that were filled with silence, only broken by visits from doctors with food and pills. It was a silent waiting game, and Max was feeling more anxious every day._

_On the sixth day after the operation, she was wordlessly hauled to her feet by one of the doctors, and led down the same path she had been when she'd 'arrived'. In the hall, the positions were ironically the same as before, apart from the fact that was just one familiar holding her now._

_She spotted Ames White leaning against the door in a rather tense manner. His eyes were trained on her the entire time, and she shivered._

_There was a calm silence, before the Priestess spoke._

_"Take a blood sample, now."_

_Max didn't even fight the needle, which obviously surprised both the Priestess and Ames White. She was just too tired to argue, let alone to fight. As soon as the syringe was filled with her blood, the doctor left her alone in the hall with White and the Priestess._

_Max didn't even utter a single word to either of them, just content with standing still. The only sound she heard was the wind howling outside, a distracting, but peaceful noise. There was still a world outside, and she'd get away, no matter of the odds. But first, she'd have to overcome this obstacle. Complete the… 'No!' She scolded herself, realizing what her mind was taking her to._

_She didn't have much time to think anymore, as the lock from the door was removed, and the doctor came walking back in. The sunny, happy expression on her face made Max's stomach turn. And was it just her, but did she see White flinch behind her?_

_The Priestess read the test results handed to her with skilful eye, a smile spreading across her features._

_"It's positive, 452. Positive."_

_However much she'd wanted to break down right there, she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction. Instead, she glared at the Priestess, ignoring the burning sensation forming behind her eyelids._

_There was a cough from behind her, but she was completely oblivious to it. The doctor escorted her down the hall again, leaving her with her own thoughts in the cell. She curled up in a ball on her cot, finally letting the tears come._

_She didn't know how long she'd been sobbing when she heard a voice behind her._

_"452?" The voice was questioning, and she immediately recognized it to be Ames White's._

_"Go away. I don't need see your face. I never had to see it in the first place."_

_"Getting all emotional 452?" His voice missed the usual sense of hatred, and she turned to face him._

_"Why don't I feel the slightest need to answer that?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders, opening the cell door. He slowly entered, and she moved to sit upright._

_"You do know I have the burning need to kill you right now, right?"_

_He let out a chuckle at that, obviously laughing at her._

_"I'd save my energy for tonight if I were you."_

_"Why?" She asked, confused._

_"I'm asking the questions here, 452."_

_"My name's Max!" He ignored the statement, instead reaching for something inside his pocket. Pulling it out, she saw it was a small key._

_"This is the key to this cell. I don't want to hear any questions about it," He handed the key to her, and she gazed up at him, genuinely confused, "Just take it, and meet me at the parking lot behind the school at 2200." He made her check his watch, before turning to leave._

_When the door closed behind him, Max blinked, sitting against the wall, wondering what the hell was going on while counting down the time._

_At five to eleven, she checked for any sounds coming from outside the room she was in. Hearing none, she used a bit of skill to open the cell door. She crept out of the room in silence, checking the hallway to make sure it was fully abandoned._

_After a few minutes of holding her breath, she had reached the doors without being detected by the security system. She breathed in and out, before opening them. There were no sounds of alarms blaring, and she took a step outside, ready to hear the sound of a gun's safety being released._

_No sounds came. She sighed in relief, moving quickly. After two long minutes she finally reached the parking lot, finding Ames White's car standing there. He himself was leaning against it, and she walked towards him with slow paces._

_He sighed at that, holding out his hand. She handed him the key, and he pocketed it._

_"Why are you helping me?"_

_"You have no need to know."_

_"Damn straight I do," She paused, blurting out another question at that, "Whose is it?"_

_White stubbornly remained silent at that, and Max took another step towards him._

_"Tell me!" She said rather loudly, glaring at him._

_"It isn't that hard of a guess."_

_Max fell silent, looking him down._

_"Bastard." She breathed._

_"It wasn't my own choice, now I disconnected the full security system, run, get rid off it, and never come back." With that he closed the subject._

_Max sighed, but nodded._

_"Wasn't planning on returning. The service's crappy… And why aren't you killing me?"_

_"That'll come later." He answered. Max took the answer, and turned to wards the fence. She ran, and jumped over it. As soon as her feet hit the ground she took of running, never once looking back._

Max looked up at Logan when she'd finished telling her story. Fresh tears covered the dry, salty paths of the old ones on her face. Logan had his fists balled together, knuckles white.

"God, Max…" He whispered.

"Please, don't get angry at me…" He let out a hoarse laugh at that.

"It wasn't your fault." He softly said.

"It was! I should've fought more. I shouldn't have let them capture me in the first place –"

"There was nothing you could have done Max," He paused, sighing, "We'll get through this Max, together."

Max mutely nodded.

"I'm just… Scared."

_=-=_

_A/N: What do you think?_


	2. I took a wrong turn

_Unnamed_

**Summary: ****Drastic changes occur in Max and White's lives, when an unexpected event puts more then their own at stake.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.**

**A/N: FINALLY I finished this chapter, and I hope chapter 3 will be out a bit sooner… ;)**

**Chapter 2 – I took a wrong turn**

****

_So let it come  
It made me sacrifice some more  
I know you're watching me real close  
'cause I've come pretty far  
I tried to run but  
It kicked me back just where it could   
Got sick of all that comes before  
Thought I've come quite far_**__**

_~Krezip – You can say~_

****

Ames White calmly walked through the streets of Seattle, ignoring the rustle around him. His only focus was to keep the teams from the Conclave out of the city for a few days, knowing 452 had escaped to here. This was her home, her territory. He'd realized it when the sightings that had been made of her always came from this city.

It was also the way he'd caught her. His plan had been simple, he'd cornered a small group of transgenics in the city, and she'd come to the rescue. But, he'd been prepared. With a heavy dose of sedative, he'd cornered her. She hadn't been scared, something that always seemed to make fighting her a lot rougher then it really was. But finally, he'd succeeded in sliding the needle through a vein that had been exposed when he'd attempted to strangle her. She'd gone limp in his arms in just a few seconds.

When he'd delivered her to the Conclave, he'd thought he'd gotten rid off her for the rest of his life. But, had he been wrong. They had told them about the plans they had for her, and at that time he could only enjoy the fact that she would spend the remainder of her days locked up in a cage, baring children to the Conclave.

Never had he thought that, at the same time, they'd also had plans for him. Plans that reached further then his imagination ran.

After 452 had been told about the plans they'd had for her, she'd looked as if she were about to go into hysterics. She'd successfully knocked out one of two men holding her before they'd managed to sedate her. When 452 closed her eyes, he'd sensed someone sidling up behind him. Before he had been able react, he'd been knocked out too.

When he had come to consciousness again, the Priestess had calmly explained what had happened, as if it had just been a regular procedure. She'd even shown him 452, smiling as she told him about the leader this child would be. Never once had he questioned them about knocking him out, thought he felt distrust slowly starting to seep through his veins.

And his doubts hadn't been small. He found himself sneaking into the building late at night, just to see if 452 had awoken yet. His mind had been racing over plans, and many times, the thought of simply killing 452 had been the most appealing one. But, with the Conclave watching him like a hawk, he'd known his own funeral would've been soon to follow should he ever even attempt that.

The only option that had been left to stop the disgrace of being laughed at behind his back when this certain event came out was to help 452 escape. Something he'd never thought he'd do, but seemed to be the only option left now. When the tests had come out positive, his plans had gone into work.

Sneaking into her cell had been one of the easiest parts, since he was authorized to come into every room. He wouldn't admit it, but he was rather surprised to find her crying. 

Nevertheless, had he ignored her weakness, handing her the key; a great risk; and telling her what to do. She'd obeyed in silence, having been quite confused by his actions.

Later that night she'd sneaked out of the building, not knowing he'd disabled the security system

Allowing her to run had been the hardest thing, but killing her would've arisen suspicion from the Conclave, something he didn't need with the doubting that had been going on already.

When her absence had been noticed, a good three hours after her escape, nearly every team had been ordered to hunt for her, which had been quite a pain. Something he didn't feel, and something that could easily be evaded. He'd travelled to Seattle himself, never making his position known to the Conclave.

So here he was, walking around some poverty-ridden street of what obviously was obviously some kind of odd market, almost pre-pulse with the gossip. He shook his head, shaking off the thoughts. Instead he focused on his task: driving the teams away from Seattle.

***

'Getting harder and harder to ignore the crowd,' Max thought, moving through the thick mass of people that stalked around the market. Seattle's locals were ignorant of other people's need for free space, and being bumped around wasn't making her mood any better.

Her eyes searched the booths, until her eyes fell upon the one that had supplied her with Tryptophan in the past. Recalling seeing the wares she'd need there on those visits, she made her way over the van that served as a booth. 

The stall owner's eyes widened at the sight of her old costumer, obviously not having forgotten the way she'd been dragged over the counter to spit out the name of the hospital she'd gotten her Tryptophan from.

"Hey Kim," Max greeted with a smile, hoping that she wouldn't scare the woman off with her past stunt.

"You need Tryptophan? It's not available anymore, you know."

Max shook her head, "Different order today," She fumbled in her pockets, pulling out the small list she'd made before leaving Logan's. He didn't know what she was planning to do, and she'd rather not have him finding it out.

Finally she managed to pull a slightly fumbled list out, and Kim nodded,

"What do you need?"

Max looked at the list of herb names she'd written down, hoping Kim wouldn't realize what she was about to do,

"Parsley Root Tincture," She looked at Kim who searched through the cupboards, and then pulled out a small bottle, and send a questioning gaze to her, she took a deep breath, then continued, "Dong Quai, in tablet form," Nodding, Kim grabbed a small bottle. Max's finger when down to the last item on her list, "Black Cohosh," Kim quickly reached behind her, grabbing another bottle, and then dumped the three items in a bag, she looked up at Max with a smile,

"Fifty-five dollars miss."

She pulled the bills out of her pocket, putting them directly into Kim's hand. After a quick count, she waved her away with a smile,

"Bye." Max muttered, walking back into the moving mass of people. After a few minutes, she could sense someone staring at her. Quickening up her pace, she tried to look as casual as possible while hunting for a possible exit routes.

White froze for a few seconds when he saw a woman moving away from a booth. For that moment, his mind sprang to 452's frame. The clothes matched the ones she'd been wearing when she'd jumped the fence.

Slowly he mingled in with the crowd, following her every move, while trying not to be caught on it. When she quickened her pace, he cursed to himself. Years of training obviously did not make perfect if this freak could sense him.

Fastening his own steps too, he managed to keep up with her easily. She'd never know what'd hit her when she'd left the crowd. He still wanted the answer to the question of whether Ray was alive, and the opportunity to do so was walking right in front of him.

The entire crowd seemed to stop dead in their tracks as a loud crash was heard. White looked up from his inner musings, just in time to see a large van catch fire in front of him. The part of the crowd that had been right behind it quickly moved away, and he cursed, realizing 452 was with them.

When he finally managed to evade the burning van, she was gone from his sight. Angrily, he pushed himself through the mass of people until he was at the exit point of the market. Standing on the small bridge that connected the market to Seattle's streets, he glanced around, angrily balding his fist around the rails as he realized she'd managed to get away from him.

Again.

Max softly closed the door of her crib behind her, and threw her jacket over the chair that stood next to the counter. Nothing ever changed. She hadn't been here in the last few weeks, preferring to be at Logan's ever since the virus had been cured.

Well, she wouldn't prefer being there now. Not with what she was about to do.

She rumbled around in the small bag she'd been carrying with her, pulling out the small bottle of pills. She popped open the lit, and shook it. Two small, white pills fell into the palm of her open hand.

"Popping pills now Maxie?"

The voice was as unwelcome as a clash of thunder on a summer day. She spun around to face Alec, and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?"

 "Just visiting a friend who got back from vacation," He paused, snatching the pill bottle from the counter. He read the label just before she tore it from his hands.

"What are you doing with Dong Quai tablets?" When she didn't answer straight away, he ran over the uses in his mind, most of it came out as use for more womanly problems. Blinking, he handed the bottle back to her, "I don't even want to know…"

"Good, can you go now?" She quickly set the bottle back down onto the counter, and crossed her arms.

"Sure, sure," he muttered in a half-dejected tone, making his way over to the door, almost proceeding to trip over the bag she'd placed there earlier. He shrugged, and kicked it towards her in a gesture of annoyance. The bottles clinked together, and Max hastily shoved the bag behind her.

At Max's possessive gesture, a smirk appeared on his face.

"What's in that bag anyways?"

"None of your business," she said, wishing he'd just go away.

"Right," he made a move to turn away, but then suddenly grabbed the bag, a playful smirk on his face.

"Hey!" Max shouted at him, trying to grab the bag from his hands. He gave her a smile in return, and pulled out its contents.

Alec stared at the items he held in his two hands for a moment, reading the labels. His mind ran over why Max would buy herbs that were mostly used for illnesses. Then it clicked, and he stared up at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Please, just give them back to me Alec," Max softly said, but he shook his head.

"Tell me you aren't going to use these for…" his voice trailed of on the end, and Max sighed, quietly nodding.

Alec quickly recovered from his shock, and then stuffed the pills into the pocket of his jacket, "Guess you aren't anymore."

"Alec, you don't know the full story!"

"Well, tell me what there is to know, cause I have a feeling it'll be the same as what I'm thinking."

Max sighed and shook her head, not wanting to tell. She'd just wanted to quietly get this over with, but it seemed as if Alec wasn't going to let the topic drop.

"Why do you want to kill an innocent kid?"

"Because it's anything but innocent." She turned away from him, choosing to stare out of the window onto the floor below, unwilling to tell him the whole story.

"C'mon, it can hardly move Max, this is not the way I know you, why don't you talk to Logan first?"

"It's not Logan's," She whispered, and for a moment it seemed as if Alec had frozen.

"What?" he breathed, not sure if he'd understood right.

Max raised her voice, "I said, it's not his!"

"Were you in heat, wait, of course, and when you –"

"It was nothing like that Alec," he stared at her for a few seconds, speechless. She took advantage of his moment of silence to tell the tale, thought leaving out the part where she'd found out who the person was that they'd decided to glue her DNA to.

For long moments, nothing was said, and Max shifted the weight on her feet every few seconds, biting her lip nervously.

"Say something, even Logan was more talkative."

"So I guess he does know," Alec muttered under his breath, and she sighed.

The phone suddenly rang, and she quickly picked it up,

"Max here." Holding up her hand to stop Alec from saying something, she quietly waited for the person on the other end of the line to respond.

_"Hey,"_ a smile found its way onto her face as she heard Logan's voice.

"Hey yourself too, found anything out?"

_On the other end of the line, Logan nodded, as if she were standing in front of him, "Yeah, and it's not all good news."_

"Shoot."

"It seems the Conclave isn't exactly into storing files on their computers,"

"They always seemed to like writing with ink and a feather better."

"Yeah, but they weren't taking any risk with getting their samples mixed up."

"What kind of samples?" Max asked, confused.

"DNA samples, eggs samples… All having 452 at the end of their tab."

"They can create mini-soldiers anytime they want," Max said, immediately catching his point.

"Exactly," Logan sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Where are they storing them," Max cast a glance at Alec, who was undoubtly eaves-dropping on the conversation.

"They're still the school."

"Then we blow them up."

"Who's we,"

Alec shook his head, and Max grinned.

"I think Alec's in the mood for a little explosion."

"Alright Max, but be -"

"Careful, I know."

With that she hung up the phone, and moved towards Alec.

"Can the discussion come some other time, as you can see, I need to prepare a campfire, and you're helping." With a grin, she pulled the bottle out of his pocket and set it down on the counter, before moving towards the door, a baffled Alec following her.

=-=

A/N: **Long sigh here guys, I wasn't happy with it, but I couldn't leave you waiting much longer.**


	3. Burning Bridges

**Unnamed**

**A/N: Forget the chapter 3 out will be much sooner. It took me 2 seasons.**

**Chapter #3 – Burning Bridges**

_There's no holding me back_

_I'm not driven by fear_

_I'm just driven by anger_

_And you're under attack_

Just climbing up slowly 

_I'm the one and only_

_-Our Lady Peace ~ Whatever-_

White watched the sun go down behind the old school building. His hands were stuffed in the pockets of his trench coat, and he made the perfect picture of a bored bystander.

Behind him he could hear several familiars mumbling to each other. He had the odd feeling they were talking about him, and if his gut feeling was right, he was not going to like why they were.

After few minutes a cloud had moved in front of the sun, and the familiars finally looked up. Darkness was now overlapping the field, and White sensed movement behind him.

A hand came down onto his shoulder, and he spun around, coming face-to-face with high Priest.

"Fe'nos'tol," White spoke by habit.

The man mutely nodded, "Fe'nos'tol Ames."

"What did you call me here for?"

The Priest pointed at the building with his right hand, "That is a matter we will discuss inside."

White shrugged his shoulders, allowing the Priest to lead him inside. After going through a numerous amount of halls and rooms, they finally ended up in what seemed to be the smallest room in the building.

The room only held a TV, and there were two other doors. An uncomfortable feeling crept down his spine.

"I'm disappointed in you Ames."

"In what matter should you be disappointed?" White asked, trying the best to keep his voice even. He didn't know fear, but if anything came close to it in his mind, it was the feeling he was having right now.

The Priest walked over to the TV, and grabbed the remote that had been lying atop of it. Pressing 'on', he gestured at the screen.

"I must say, the plan was well thought out," he gave the screen a good kick when it started to grow fuzzy.

White grew very silent as the screen cleared up and a bad quality black/white image took over. It was aimed directly at the parking lot, and White cringed as he saw himself talking to 452.

"There's always a camera hidden from every familiar – you know we can't trust every member Ames," The man sighed sadly, "But that we couldn't trust you…"

"You've betrayed my trust sir," White spoke in a defiant tone, sounding much braver than he was feeling, "I don't remember my orders being to help that… Filth, get offspring."

"We knew you would protest."

"What will happen now?" White asked him bluntly, worrying about his betrayal's effects. He'd seen the deaths of fellow familiars before, and could only gist at what was in store for him.

"You'll be escorted to the hall Ames, and we'll deal with your mistake there,"

The doors that had been closed throughout the whole conversation were opened, and two men stepped out, easily boxing White in. He glanced around, but saw no chance to escape from this tiny room without wounding himself.

The men pushed him out the door, keeping an eye on him as he walked down the halls. He saw no chance of escaping his death.

The terrain was eerily quiet. Too silent, Max thought as she held herself flat against the wall. She saw Alec thinking the same – a frown marred his features as he glanced around for any sign of something going on.

But, even as they crossed over the parking lot, there was still nothing to see.

The back-door she'd used to get out of the school seemed to be locked, but with a little bit of skill, she easily opened it. It was still too damned easy. She entered the school with catlike stealth, waiting for a trap, a sound. Anything.

Alec followed suit. She knew he was still confused for the reason why she'd dragged him to the middle of nowhere, but she wasn't willing to share the details yet. Not with him.

Walking through the corridor, she shivered as she remembered what had transpired right here, in this building.

Finally, reaching the long end, she found herself walking past doors. The first floor, she remembered, had no bedrooms. As she went to grab one of doorknobs, the alarm started wailing loudly.

Suddenly, the need to be silent didn't seem so high anymore.

"We've gotta hurry, they'll be here soon," She told Alec, kicking the door open roughly. Entering an office type room, she reached for the nearest file cabinet and flipped through the files, finally finding one labeled with her designation.

Quickly reading through it, she sighed as it confirmed what White had told her. Pulling the lightener out of her pocket, she turned on the flame and let it burn the corner before throwing it onto the desk.

Alec caught onto her game and opened other file cabinets, setting one file on fire before throwing it into the drawer. Footsteps were finally heard down the hall, and Max wondered what had taken them so long.

They left the office quickly, setting anything along their way on fire in hopes of distracting the familiars surely coming after them.

In the grand hall, the Priest looked up as he heard the sirens wailing loudly, he turned to White angrily, "What did you set up Ames?"

White shook his head, "Nothing," He did, however, have a vague idea of who the person might be.

"Go check what's going on," The Priest told White's 'Guards'. They were both gone in the blink of an eye.

A minute of silence followed, he sirene's wailing the only thing interrupting. Smoke was filling the hall now, and the Priest seemed to care less about White now, as he tried to make his cell phone work. But White saw his chance, as he slowly started sneaking back towards the door. He wasn't all too fond of fighting against the Conclave's leader, and would evade any chances of getting into direct combat.

The layer of smoke grew thicker by the second now, and when he heard a peep of the phone. He stopped, listening in arefully.

"So she's here?"

There was a pause as the other man on the line said something.

"She is to be brought in alive, 494 – I don't care what you do with him."

Having heard enough, he easily ripped open the giant doors, and sped down the smoke filled hall, not looking back.

The smoke was starting to make Max cough, as she sped down the corridors, looking for one certain room. She had to be sure that it was destroyed in the massive fire she and Alec were starting to create.

Through the gray haze she saw the outline of another door, and ripped it open, but only found a storage room for brooms and other material that wasn't of her interest.

Sighing, she left the door open, stalking own the hall, when she noticed Alec had disappeared. Stopping, she looked around for him, noting that the smoke was growing to a thick layer that was going to make it impossible to breathe a lot. She had to hurry.

Upon seeing a dark outline, she tried to find anything suggesting it might Alec, but as it closed in on her, she gasped in realization of who it was, and took a few steps back.

"452, wait," White said, willing her to stop, "I'm on your side on this one."

"Haven't I heard this before?' Max said frantically, hearing more voices coming from a distance.

"It's different this time – I can show you were they are keeping the samples," He told her, and upon the expression on her face he knew he'd guessed the right reason for why she was here.

"So, show me," It was the only chance she had left, an she was willing to take it, not wanting to think about what would happen if she didn't.

Leading her through a maze of halls, he finally stopped in front of one and kicked it open roughly. He entered it before her, and nodded, "This is it."

Max smiled, and looked at the containers, "Let's open em up – they can't do much with nothing."

Not awaiting an answer, she moved towards the first table, roughly pulling a the container to get it open. Finally, the lit came off, and she smiled, grabbing some scrap papers and dumping them onto the table, before setting those on fire too.

On the other side, White threw over several tables, kicking the small vials to pieces. He'd had enough of being the puppet, and this was his outlet.

The two systematically moved on, and within a minute they were done with making the lab a grand bonfire. Not even looking at each other again, they left the room to burn, each heading their own way.

Footsteps now following her with a rough pace, she started racing down the halls, hoping to just found the right door leading to the outside.

The smoke was starting to almost make it impossible to breathe, and she held her breath.

When she reached the back door, she heard the sound of gun's safety being released.

"Hold it up right there 452," An unfamiliar voice said, and Max turned around. Two familiars stood in front of her. In almost a reflex she stood ready to fight, but before she could make any moves to attack, she heard two gunshots. The men went down, and behind them she saw White standing. A sense of Dejà Vu come over her.

He said nothing, just nodded at the door. She took this as a hint, leaving the building in flashing speed, her lungs happy to get some fresh air into them again.

Breathing a sigh of relief as she found her baby still sitting where she'd hidden it, she briefly wondered about Alec. When a hand clamped down onto her shoulder, she instinctively threw the person to the floor.

"Ow, woman, don't do that!" Alec's voice came.

Ignoring his cry, she looked at the building, smiling. "Let's go."

=-=

A/N: Lalala, everything was burning in the... uuh... Moonlight? I should just shut up and let you guys shout at me for not writing to this for so long.


End file.
